


La revolución

by purpleraxn



Category: Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Reencuentro, Semi Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraxn/pseuds/purpleraxn
Relationships: Barbara Roman/Mercedes Moller
Kudos: 1





	La revolución

El karma de alguna manera te da una cachetada para que veas cómo se siente, pensó Mercedes la mañana que, al salir del colegio, una cabellera rubia iba junto a una morena que ella conocía bien.

Había oído ciertos comentarios de una afuerina en el pueblo pero no sabía bien quién era o de dónde era. Una tarde, sin embargo, sus pies se detuvieron frente a la hostería cuando veía a Bárbara abrazada a la mujer extranjera que le acarició la mejilla antes de entrar al edificio. Los ojos de Bárbara tenían luz de nuevo. ¿Quién y cómo? ¿Por qué? La morena, ajena a su presencia, había volteado los pies en dirección contraria y se había marchado sin pestañear. Ella, sin embargo, se había quedado helada sobre sus pies mientras no podía entender nada de lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos. Luego de ver cómo la figura de la morena se alejaba en la calle siguiente, entró al edificio y buscó con la mirada a la rubia que se servía té tranquilamente en una esquina del lugar. Se acomodó el cabello con los dedos y subió escaleras arriba a buscar a su hermano. Joaquín no estaba y le había pedido que por favor fuera a pedirle a Carlos que lo esperara en la estación de Chillán la tarde siguiente. Al volver, la mujer ya no estaba pero la sensación de inconformidad seguía dentro de su pecho.

  * ¡Bárbara! – exclamó la mañana siguiente en el colegio, la mujer girándose con algo de recelo pero con el gesto tranquilo.
  * Directora, ¿qué necesita?
  * ¿Podemos hablar?
  * Eh… - tragó saliva y volteó el rostro hacia la calle otra vez, las alumnas corriendo fuera del portón – ¿es algo urgente?
  * Yo… - su mente se bloqueó y los ojos de Bárbara volvieron a abandonar los suyos para fijarse en la mujer que se acercaba. Tenía los ojos tan celestes como el cielo y su cabello rubio cortado hasta la nuca y peinado un poco hacia adentro. La boca generosa la distrajo y tragó saliva – No, no importa.
  * Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después – le dijo muy por encima, su caminar acelerándose para reunirse con la mujer en el portón unos metros adelante.



La rubia ni siquiera la miró pero la caricia disimulada que dejó en la mejilla de la mujer ella no la pasó por alto. Apretó con fuerza el libro en su mano y acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz, volviendo por sus cosas para luego marcharse a casa. La boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y en la casa todos se habían comido el cuento de que ella era muy feliz con Joaquín. Cerró el portón que tantas veces había dejado semi abierto con tal de ganar tiempo para ir a ver a la morena y su andar lleno de tristeza la devolvió a la casa de los Möller.

Ignorando totalmente la mirada de Bárbara sobre ella.

  * ¿Entonces?
  * Entonces tú y yo vamos a pasar el resto de la tarde juntas – sus ojos café buscaron los celestes y Aurélie le sonrió.
  * Me gusta mucho esa idea _._
  * On peut parler en français pour que personne ne comprenne.
  * Oui, on peut, mon petit.



El sonrojo en las mejillas adornadas por lunares no pasó por alto a los ojos celestes que brillaron dulcemente mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba antes de soltarla al ver la pequeña incomodidad en el cuerpo de la embarazada.

Mercedes tiró el libro sobre la cama y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Los celos la estaban llenando y sentía que iba a reventar en rabia en cualquier momento. Había visto a aquella mujer esperar descaradamente a Bárbara en la entrada de nuevo, por tercera vez en una semana. Apretó los dientes y gritó de frustración, deshaciéndose del sweater y dejándolo a los pies de la cama, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. No podía quedar así cuando ella había tenido que casi poner un anuncio como el de los almacenes Quiroga, con luces y todo, para que Bárbara le respondiera el buenos días. La morena parecía ida siempre y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios la mayor parte del tiempo. Miró el cajón que había dejado abierto y se fijó en el long play de Lucho Gatica que seguía ahí. Volvió a tomar el sweater de lanilla y salió haciendo reventar la puerta contra el marco, haciendo que su padre saliera del cuarto con asombro.

  * Mercedes, ¿qué pasa? Tenga cuidado con la puerta o va a provocar que los cimientos se aflojen.



La mirada de la castaña fue sobre el hombro y no contestó, sus pies tirando de ella escaleras arriba. Ernesto frunció las cejas y se acercó al rellano, viendo cómo abría la puerta del frente y se marchaba. Él conocía esa mirada. Mercedes estaba herida y enojada pero no podía enlazar ese malestar a nadie.

Mercedes golpeteó la puerta varias veces con los nudillos, sintiendo la rabia quemarle la garganta. Nadie iba a venir de la nada a meterse en la vida de la morena y…

_¿Y con qué criterio vienes tú a reclamar algo?_

Sus ojos verdes le mostraron su reflejo en el vidrio pero ya era tarde para echar a correr al darse cuenta de lo egoísta que eso era.

La puerta se abrió y un par de ojos celestes la recibieron, los labios todavía mostraban una sonrisa y el delantal que llevaba puesto estaba lleno de harina al igual que sus mejillas.

  * Buenas tardes – saludó y buscó tras su hombro, encontrando solo la pared.
  * Disculpe, ¿usted quién es? – Mercedes frunció las cejas ante el acento y se irguió todo lo que pudo.
  * Soy Mercedes, una amiga de Bárbara, ¿se encuentra?
  * No, Bárbara fue a Chillán con su marido. ¿Quiere que le diga algo?
  * ¿Eh? – su cabeza intentó unir puntos pero no llegó a ningún lado. La mujer seguía esperando.
  * Lo que le dije, no está. ¿Quiere algo?
  * No importa. Volveré en otro momento.
  * Está bien, bonsoir Mercedes.



La acentuación y el tono le erizaron la piel mientras se alejaba. La puerta se cerró y así mismo su ánimo quedó por los suelos.

Bárbara miró a Aurélie con ojos de cachorro y la rubia la abrazó, alejándola de allí. Había estado tras la puerta todo el tiempo, incapaz de darle la cara a aquella que tanto daño le había hecho. No podía ni quería volver a caer por Mercedes Möller principalmente porque no valía la pena. Ya no valía tanto como antes. Si es que alguna vez valió de verdad.

Las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos antes de alcanzar la puerta de su cuarto y Joaquín la abrazó en cuanto cruzó el umbral, sus sollozos muriendo contra su pecho mientras se sumía en su propia miseria. Una que ella había provocado.

  * No abras la boca. Ya te preparé el baño, ¿sí? Ve a bañarte que luego nos vamos a Chillán a pasar la noche allá – le comunicó el joven y Ernesto ingresó al cuarto al oír eso.
  * ¿A dónde se van a pasar la noche? – Mercedes se secó las lágrimas como pudo y volteó a ver a su padre que tenía el gesto endurecido – ¿Vo’ creí’ que yo soy huevón?
  * Papá, no – lo cortó y se paró delante de su amigo –. No es lo que usted está creyendo.
  * ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué van a ir a hacer a Chillán?
  * ¿Va a controlar lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer cuando estamos a dos semanas de mi boda? – su voz fue dura y Ernesto apretó los dientes.
  * Haz hecho demasiadas estupideces en estos años, Mercedes, no pienso permitir que mi hija se case estando embarazada.
  * Estupideces dice usted, papá, que se casó cuando la mamá ya estaba embarazada.
  * Mercedes…
  * Joaquín y yo nos vamos a ir le guste o no.



Bárbara se quedó helada cuando el auto pasó y Mercedes la miró de reojo, volteando el rostro hacia el frente y luego hacia Joaquín que iba conduciendo. La saliva se trancó en su garganta y el aire pareció insuficiente. El pequeño jolgorio que había en la plaza había sido su punto de distracción pero parecía que las cosas no terminaron funcionando tan bien como Aurélie le había prometido.

  * Mejor nos volvemos a la casa – ofreció la rubia y Bárbara la miró con ojos llorosos –. No, Bárbara, por favor.
  * No es justo…



Aurélie la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la sacó de aquel lugar rápidamente, las lágrimas quemándole los ojos a la mujer que intentaba ser fuerte pero que cada vez tenía menos energías para eso. Mercedes la había destruido y ya no tenía remedio intentar convencerse de lo contrario. La mujer fuerte que alguna vez existió ahora estaba enterrada en desgracia producto de haber conocido y haberse enamorado de la mujer equivocada.

Mercedes se miró las manos que le temblaban esa mañana. Tragó saliva algo nerviosa. Eran las ocho. La boda era a las diez y media. Volvió a tragar saliva y se levantó de la cama. Abajo estaba esperándola Elsa que tenía que llevarla a la peluquería. Las lágrimas aguaron sus ojos recordando cómo la noche anterior apenas había llegado a la esquina de la casa de Bárbara cuando se encontró a la mujer rubia besándole la frente a la morena antes de acariciarle la mejilla y marcharse.

_Cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre nosotras ya no existe._

Y Bárbara había aceptado eso y estaba en brazos de alguien que la había vuelto a hacer sonreír incluso sin estar presente.

Luego de ver eso y encontrarse a Bárbara incapaz de despegar los ojos de la mujer que se alejaba, ella había deshecho sus pasos de vuelta a casa y se había acostado a llorar como un niño que pierde el juguete que más ama. Ella había perdido a la mujer que más amaba.

Luego de una ducha y acomodarse el cabello lo más decente que pudo, se calzó los zapatos y salió al encuentro con aquella que seguía mirándola con lástima y hasta enojo de vez en cuando. Esa mañana la cara de Elsa era un retrato a la decepción y ella lo había pintado a puño.

  * ¿Vamos?
  * Tú irás, yo me quedo con los niños.
  * Pero Elsa, papá…
  * No me importa lo que don Ernesto o mi mamá quieran, Mechita. No pienso seguir órdenes del resto solo para que ellos estén satisfechos – cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, poniéndose de pie. Mercedes se aferró a su cartera en un intento de protegerse.
  * Por favor…
  * No, Mechita. En su momento tú le dijiste a don Ernesto que ni Augusta ni yo éramos ejemplo de algo. Y tienes razón. No soy ejemplo de nada por haber superpuesto la felicidad y honra de ellos a mi propio bienestar.
  * Es muy temprano para que comiences a atacarme, Elsa. Yo no soy la niña estúpida a la que tú y Augusta vivían dejando de lado y menospreci…
  * Sigues siendo una niña y una muy estúpida, Mercedes – se inclinó y tomó el libro, cruzando junto a ella –. Que seas feliz y disfrutes la boda.



La castaña miró a Elsa por encima del hombro y su labio tembló antes de evitarlo. Tragando saliva se volteó a verla subir las escaleras y unos segundos después oyó la puerta cerrarse en el primer piso. Tomó aire y suspiró fuertemente antes de salir de la casa. No dependía de nadie, intentó convencerse, pero ese discurso se le cayó a pedazos cuando se paró frente a la peluquería de Augusta. Dependía de la aceptación de una familia que jamás la tuvo en cuenta. Dependía de la opinión de su padre y de la ausencia de asco en su mirada.

Entró y no tardaron en atenderla. La iglesia ya debía estar decorada seguramente y los invitados pronto llenarían la plaza para ver cómo el ex alcalde y querido Ernesto Möller entregaba a su hija en manos de aquel joven tan caballeroso y educado.

Los ojos en el espejo no brillaron ni siquiera con la luz de la mañana. El calor empezando a apretar a medida que los minutos pasaban y daban las nueve cuando salió de aquel lugar. Sin mucho que hacer habían ondulado las puntas del flequillo y las habían unido atrás con un broche adornado por pequeñas y delicadas flores blancas. El velo iría prendido por él y en algún punto chocaría con la cola. El vestido estaba prolijamente planchado y colgado en un cuarto que nadie usaba. Había visto a Thelma colgarlo la noche anterior y mirarlo con total adoración pero sus ojos se volvieron tristes al verla recostada en el marco con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados. Thelma lo había sabido siempre pero jamás había abierto la boca. Las había visto besarse y acariciarse antes de despedirse. Las había oído discutir más de una vez y la había ayudado a mantener gente fuera de la casa más de una vez también. Bárbara y ella, entre besos mojados, una que otra vez la habían escuchado decir que la señorita Möller no estaba. Thelma lo sabía y al igual que Elsa se había decepcionado bastante cuando Joaquín apareció.

Se quedó frente a la escuela y frunció las cejas al ver el portón abierto. Ella lo había cerrado la tarde anterior y nadie había ido a su casa a pedirle la llave. Frunció el cejo y cruzó el patio, sus pies levantando algo de polvo al pisar fuerte. La puerta del frente estaba abierta, lo comprobó al girar el picaporte y empujarla. Cerró tras de sí con cuidado y lentamente fue atravesando el pasillo hasta dar con el que conectaba a la oficina. Oyó ruidos en el otro extremo, el que daba a la biblioteca, pero los ignoró y siguió hasta su lugarcito en aquel edificio. Tras el vidrio se encontró a Bárbara sentada en el sofá con su foto en la mano y lágrimas en las mejillas. Tenía el cabello suelto y desarreglado, un vestido simple y los lentes y el sombrero estaban puestos a un lado. El vientre de ocho meses siendo el apoyo de sus manos y el cuadro.

Volvió a oír ruido en la biblioteca y entró, haciendo que la morena se sobresaltara.

  * Buenos días.
  * Mercedes… - se secó rápidamente y puso el cuadro tras su espalda.
  * ¿Cómo estás?
  * Bien… yo, sólo vine a…
  * Está bien – aceptó y se acercó a ella, dejando el bolso en el piso y poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella – ¿puedo? – preguntó, refiriéndose a su panza y Bárbara asintió.
  * Estás muy bonita. Te ves preciosa – ofreció sin consuelo a su corazón y a Mercedes le temblaron los labios al intentar sonreír.
  * ¿Tú lo crees? – levantó los ojos hacia ella y ambas suspiraron temblorosamente mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus lagrimales.
  * Mon peti…t – la voz de la francesa se oyó y Mercedes volteó el rostro, mirándola por sobre el hombro. –. Mercedes.
  * Señorita Mescoff – dijo a modo de saludo y se puso de pie.
  * Veo que va preparándose para su boda. La felicito.
  * Gracias – le mantuvo la mirada pero Aurélie desvió su vista hacia Bárbara.
  * Ya lo encontré, ¿nos vamos?
  * ¿A dónde van? – inquirió y volteó el rostro hacia Bárbara que la miraba con ojos cristalizados.
  * A pasar el día afuera.
  * Conseguí una cabaña donde nos podemos quedar hasta la noche.
  * ¿Nicanor sabe de esto? – los ojos de la morena pronto cambiaron y oyó un suspiro que hizo que volteara el rostro algo quisquillosa – ¿Disculpe?
  * Tú no aprendes, ¿no?
  * ¿De qué habla?
  * Aurélie, no…
  * Bárbara no es un juguete tuyo y mucho menos tiene que depender de lo que tú o su marido digan o crean. Si se quiere ir, lo hace, es así de simple – frunció la boca y sus grandes ojos celestes le hicieron frente sin miedo.
  * Mire, Aurélie – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlista y se mordió el labio antes de seguir –. Bárbara y yo tenemos mucho de por medio que me permite preocuparme por ella y su bienestar.
  * Con que… te preocupas por ella, ¿eh? Eres tan buena en esto que no dejaría a nadie a tu cuidado.
  * Usted no me conoce – apuntó la castaña con rabia en la mirada y Aurélie suspiró, frotándose la frente.
  * No, es verdad, y lo agradezco. Por mi bienestar – le sonrió y volvió a mirar a Bárbara – ¿vamos, _petit_?
  * Ya… - se puso de pie y Mercedes la miró algo incrédula.



María Elsa estaba jugando con los niños cuando Ernesto bajó a saltitos la escalera, la cara llena de enojo y nervios. La rubia lo miró sin interés y se volvió hacia Eva que le preguntó algo que murió bajo la inquisición del hombre.

  * ¿Dónde está Mercedes? Ya van a ser las diez.
  * No sé, supongo que debe seguir en la peluquería.
  * Pero si tiene el pelo corto, ¿qué tanto le van a hacer? – se acercó hasta ella y Elsa no lo miró –. Te estoy hablando.
  * Y yo lo estoy ignorando. No sé dónde está la Mechita. Búsquela y vayan a seguir con su mentira, tío Ernesto, y déjeme en paz.
  * Te pedí que la acompañaras y… - Elsa se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos sin temor.
  * No soy niñera de su hija y tampoco quiero serlo. No sé dónde está y no me importa. Ahora que tiene una respuesta, siga en lo suyo.
  * Eres una…
  * Ernesto, ¿dónde está la María Mercedes?
  * Eso es lo que le estoy preguntando a tu hija, amor – dijo, suavizando el tono y Elsa rió.
  * ¿Iba a decirme que soy una qué…, tío Ernesto?
  * ¿Qué está pasando aquí?
  * Que al señor le molesta mucho que no todos seamos títeres suyos como lo es la Mechita que se doblegó tanto a vivir bajo su felicidad que ¡hasta se va a casar! – dijo con una falsa risa de alegría y Ernesto apretó los dientes.
  * Tú tienes la culpa de lo que a ella le pasó, si tú me hubieras contado…
  * La historia sería la misma que está ocurriendo aquí mismo, tío Ernesto. Pero yo sí pienso en ella y en lo que quiere – se puso de rodillas junto a los niños que dejaron los juguetes y la miraron –. Vayan al patio, niños, tengan cuidado de no caer en la piscina porque se van a golpear, y esperen que yo ya voy. – a la orden de su madre los tres partieron y cuando Benito cerró la puerta, la rubia volvió su atención a su madre y su pareja que permanecían en silencio –. La Mercedes es lesbiana, se enamoró de Bárbara, tío Ernesto, y si les molesta es muy problema de ustedes. Pero no tenía ningún derecho a encerrarla como si fuera una enferma cuando ella jamás le hizo daño a nadie.
  * ¿Tú escuchas a tu hija?
  * Escúchese usted, caballero, que no fue ni es capaz de ver más allá de su propio ombligo. Mercedes era feliz y usted hizo que esa mujer muriera. Mercedes será su hija pero no su juguete y me da lástima ver cómo ella intenta complacerlo cuando usted lo único que siente hacia ella es vergüenza – sentenció antes de salir de la sala.



Estela se quedó quieta junto al hombre y luego lo miró, viendo cómo se mordía el labio y apretaba los dedos en el nudo de la corbata.

  * Ernesto…
  * Voy a buscarla, ya vuelvo – dijo sin más, saliendo y dejando a la mujer tras él con un sentimiento de insatisfacción terrible.



Eran las diez y cuarto cuando Ernesto llegó hasta la plaza donde la gente ya se aglomeraba, uno que otro saludándolo y deteniendo la búsqueda de su hija. En la peluquería ya no estaba y en la hostería estaban Joaquín y toda su familia, a los que tuvo que saludar sin decirles a quién buscaba. No podía decirles que la novia se había perdido.

Cuando terminó de revisar los almacenes, volvió a salir y suspiró cansado. ¿Dónde estaba Mercedes? Entonces la casa del comisario apareció en su cabeza y fue hacia el auto con prisas.

Mercedes miraba con los ojos lagrimosos cómo Bárbara se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la rubia que la miraba con desprecio. En su pecho ya no sentía ningún latir y la rabia parecía carcomerla sin intenciones de parar. Esa mujer de allí la amaba a ella y lo sabía, ¿cómo podía estar renunciando a ella otra vez?

  * Bárbara, no… -alcanzó a murmurar pero la morena tomó la mano que la otra mujer le ofrecía.
  * Mercedes, será mejor que ya no me busques, ¿bueno? – su tono era dulce y suave al igual que su imagen. Mercedes apretó los puños – Tú en su momento me dijiste que cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido entre nosotras ya no existía. Hoy es tu boda y yo estoy a punto de dar a luz. Seguir insistiendo sólo nos va a dañar más de lo que ya nos ha lastimado.
  * Entonces termina así, ¿eh? Contigo yéndote con ella y…
  * Tú renunciaste a mí primero, Mercedes – sus ojos cafés se fijaron en ella con dolor y Mercedes tragó saliva –. Elsa y yo te buscamos hasta donde no pudimos pero cuando tú apareciste, no hiciste más que dañarla a ella y a mí. Yo nunca te hice nada para merecer todo lo que me dijiste y todo lo que hiciste conmigo. Pero no te guardo rencor, sólo te pido que te alejes de mí y no me vuelvas a buscar.
  * ¿Me dejas por ella, Bárbara?
  * Tú me dejaste por Joaquín y la promesa de estabilidad que tu padre metió en tu cabeza.
  * Pero yo te amo.
  * Mercedes, no hagas esto, por favor – pidió la rubia que se giró hacia la puerta pero se volteó con brusquedad al sentir a Bárbara ser arrancada de su mano.
  * Yo te amo, Bárbara, te amo mucho y sé que he hecho cosas horribles pero no quería volver a arriesgarme a perderte.
  * ¿Arriesgarte a perderme? – soltó su mano mientras reía incrédula – ¿Creíste que maltratándome ibas a seguir teniéndome a tu lado?
  * Bárbara, perdón…
  * Mercedes, eres igual que tu padre – dijo con la garganta cerrada y se alejó.
  * No, no digas eso, Bárbara.
  * ¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga? Me manipulas, me quieres como tu juguete pero sólo me lastimas.
  * ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones y entiendas que yo te amo de verdad y que todo esto fue en un acto de desesperación?
  * Tuviste cuatro meses para pensar bien antes de desesperarte, Mercedes. Tuviste una pregunta para rechazar cuando Joaquín te la preguntó. Tuviste cuatro meses más para cancelar todo esto ¿y ahora me dices que fue por desesperación? – su voz se quebró y la mirada de dolor le partió el alma a la castaña cuyos sollozos la estaban ahogando.
  * Necesitaba salir de allí y que todos me creyeran, que le creyeran a Joaquín. Necesitaba saber que podía seguir teniéndote al menos como una amiga mientras el amor me quemaba por dentro. Pero iba a poder quedarme y tenerte aquí a diario, Bárbara.
  * Soy como… un premio consuelo, ¿no?
  * Eres lo que más amo y lo único que quería ver. Eres lo que le grité a la cara a Bernardita Larraín por cuatro meses. Eres lo que tuve que callar y mentir para que me dejaran salir de allí sólo porque necesitaba volver a tenerte cerca de mí – le tomó las manos con fuerza y Bárbara sollozó –. Eres y serás lo más lindo que Dios me dio, Bárbara, y lamento mucho lo que pasó pero jamás dejaré de amarte. Y si necesitas que todo el mundo lo sepa para entender que es verdad lo que te digo, soy capaz de salir y…
  * No pases más vergüenzas en público, chérie, y ve a vestirte que vas a llegar tarde – pero sus palabras murieron cuando vio a Mercedes soltar a Bárbara y pararse frente a ella, muy cerca, su pequeña estatura haciéndola parecer un pequeño enojado.
  * Nunca retes a un Möller porque puedes salir perdiendo – susurró antes de empujarla y abrir la puerta.



Bárbara frunció las cejas y se secó las lágrimas mientras oía el trote de Mercedes retumbar en el edificio vacío.

  * ¿Qué va…? – su pregunta quedó colgada cuando vio a Bárbara pasar de largo y seguir a la castaña. Sin otro remedio que ir tras ellas, cerró la puerta y las siguió.



La gente ya estaba en la plaza y se dieron vuelta como un enjambre de abejas cuando la vieron llegar corriendo por la calle de la iglesia. Ernesto frunció las cejas al ver el alboroto de la gente que iba y venía para llegar a la plaza. Detuvo el auto y se bajó, cerrando para acortar la distancia.

Secándose las lágrimas, Mercedes se hizo paso entre la gente, ignorando el llamado de su nombre en la voz de Bárbara. Cuando llegó cerca de uno de los bancos, se hizo espacio y subió a él, mirando a todos alrededor suyo. Se volteó de nuevo hacia la iglesia, viendo a Bárbara y a Aurélie paradas en el medio de la calle unos metros atrás.

Ernesto frunció las cejas y levantó la vista cuando vio a Mercedes subirse al banco, llevando un vestido cualquiera y con el peinado algo flojo. La espalda de la joven se mostraba hacia él y con apuros se hizo espacio entre la gente pero tardío en su accionar porque no llegó a ella cuando las palabras ya habían salido de la boca de la joven.

  * Buenos días, ¿cómo están? – les sonrió falsamente y vio a Elsa llegar con Estela frente a la iglesia detrás de la mujer que era objeto de su discurso, uno que no sabía ni cómo iba a terminar – Quería informarles que la boda, mi boda – sonrió ampliamente ante la confusión en el rostro de la gente –, se va a cancelar y antes de que empiecen a hablar voy a explicarles por qué – gesticuló con las manos como hacía al dar clases. –. Todos aquí me conocen, ¿cierto? La hija del alcalde Möller, el alcalde más mino de todo el Maule – todos rieron y ella sintió que el miedo se mezclaba con el coraje en su pecho –, un alcalde noble que se hizo cargo de sus hijos cuando su esposa murió. El pobre alcalde que tuvo que criar solo a una niña, a la única de la familia. La gente más grande seguramente se acordará de la niña de cabello medio rubio y muy malcriada que le hacía puros berrinches a su padre cuando no le traía lo que quería, ¿eh? No importaba que estuviéramos en la calle – algunas señoras rieron y ella asintió –. Sí, era terrible. Luego, seguramente, me veían por el pueblo andar en bici con una que otra compañera en el portaequipaje; la mayor parte del tiempo me veían saliendo del colegio o de misa. Porque ante todo era una cabra tranquila, ¿no? Una cabra correcta, una señorita bien y de apellido.



Ernesto alcanzó a ponerse unos metros atrás, sintiendo su corazón desbocarse en el pecho. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo su hija?

Bárbara sonrió ante las imágenes que poblaban su mente y sintió una mano caliente acariciar su espalda, volteándose para ver a Elsa que tenía los ojos llorosos.

  * Después esa cabra creció, se hizo señorita, ¿no? La protegida de papá. La hija del alcalde llegó a los dieciocho años sin ningún pololo, sin ningún pretendiente, y se fue a Santiago – apretó los labios y asintió, mirando a todos –. Ahí la cabra revoltosa conoció mucha gente y se hizo un poco más malcriada, tanto que hacía escándalo por cualquier cosa en su casa. Que la señora Elvira, que su hermanos, que sus cuñadas. Nada nunca conformó a la que se fue a Santiago y volvió con el título de profesora. ¿Y saben por qué nunca se conformó con nada? Porque lo normal nunca fue para ella – sentenció y sintió la mano de Ernesto en su mano, tirando de ella –. Miren a quién tenemos aquí – tiró de su brazo con brusquedad al soltarse –. El alcalde mino vino a buscar a la inconformista de la hija. Capaz y le cancela la boda porque la iglesia es muy chiquita, ¿no? Voy a hacerle un berrinche para que me construya una tan grande como mi santidad – dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y Ernesto apretó los dientes.
  * Bájate ya mismo y vámonos a la casa.
  * No, usted también tiene que escuchar la historia, ¿cierto? – preguntó y algunos sí se oyeron, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente. - ¿Ve? Tome asiento y escuche, mejor.
  * Mercedes Möller, bájate y…
  * Y la hija del alcalde llegó con veinticuatro años al pueblo sin pololo, sin ningún pretendiente y mucho menos un marido, po’. Seguía inconforme con todos, todos, todos los chiquillos que habían en todo Chile. – se alejó cuando Ernesto la quiso agarrar y rió – ¿Y saben por qué nunca ningún cabro huaso con plata pudo hacer que la hija del alcalde mino se case y tenga hijos? – preguntó y todos mantuvieron silencio – ¡Porque a la hija de Ernesto Möller le gustan las mujeres!
  * ¡Por la mierda, Mercedes, bájate! – quiso tirar de ella y Mercedes se volvió a zafar.
  * ¡La hija del alcalde se enamoró de una mujer! ¡A la hija de Ernesto Möller la pueden tachar de invertida y no le va a molestar porque es la verdad! – gritó y todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluso el mismo Ernesto dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándola con los ojos lagrimosos. – Quieran o no aceptarlo y quieran o no bañarme en agua bendita, no voy a cambiar. Me enamoré de una mujer y esa mujer es la esposa del comisario, Bárbara Román. Me enamoré como nunca nadie se enamoró antes y la primera persona a la que besé fue a Bárbara Román, la primera persona que me regaló una flor fue Bárbara Román; la única persona con la que estuve en una cama fue Bárbara Román. La única persona y la única mujer a la que voy a amar por el resto de mi vida es Bárbara Román y ni mi papá, ni una boda, ni un arreglo, van a cambiar esa verdad. Todos pueden pensar y decir lo que se les ocurra. ¡No me importa! ¡Ya no me importa! – las lágrimas se mezclaban entre sus labios mientras que otras caían sobre la madera del banco – Esa mujer que está ahí es la mujer a la que yo amo, es la mujer que me hizo entender que era inconformista porque sólo la estaba esperando a ella. Bárbara Román es la mujer que casi pierdo por seguir los deseos de mi papá y es la única persona que me ha hecho feliz en la vida – dijo antes de quebrarse en un sollozo, Ernesto secundándola detrás –. Ernesto Möller fue capaz de drogarme y encerrarme en un lugar donde no hacían más que castigarme por amar. ¡Por amar! – rió casi histérica y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – Casi pierdo a Bárbara una vez, creyendo por palabras de una médica y por las palabras de mí papá, que ella había renunciado a mí. Casi pierdo a Bárbara aceptando casarme a sabiendas de que nada de lo que ocurriera dentro de ese matrimonio me haría feliz, eso sólo haría feliz a mi papá y a la vergüenza que tiene porque su hija es lesbiana. Pero no pienso arriesgarme a que ese casi se convierta en una realidad y Bárbara termine desapareciendo de mi vida sólo porque él ni mis hermanos son capaces de entender que la amo. Que simplemente la amo sin importar que sea mujer – tragó saliva y vio a Bárbara limpiarse las lágrimas con los dedos –. Te amo – dijo en el silencio sepulcral de esa mañana y Bárbara soltó una risita tonta –. Te amo, te amo, te amo y no me importa si ahora mismo me prenden fuego como si fuera una bruja. Te amo y soy capaz de aceptar cualquier destino ahora que todo el mundo sabe que te amo, ahora que tú sabes que te amo y que lamento todo lo que hice mal en este tiempo, Barbarita.



La castaña suspiró y miró a todos que parecían no poder procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Se lamió los labios y se quitó el broche del cabello, tirándolo al suelo y deshaciendo los bucles con los dedos, metiendo el cabello tras su oreja antes de bajarse y mirar a su padre.

  * Lo siento, pero no pienso seguir mintiéndome a mí ni mintiéndole a ella sólo porque usted no quiera aceptar que yo la amo, papá – se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo puso en el bolsillo del saco –. Espero no se anime a pegarme de nuevo porque esta vez hay personas presentes y usted, como buen hombre que se caga, no va a ser capaz de dejar que el resto vea sus vergüenzas y su bajezas. Usted y Armando Quiroga son la misma persona con distinto nombre nomás – le acarició el hombro y rodeó el banco, haciéndose paso entre la gente que la miraba sin saber bien qué hacer.



Cuando salió de la multitud, trotó hasta donde estaba Bárbara y la tomó de las mejillas, plantando un beso en su frente y en su nariz, abrazándola con cuidado de no lastimarla. No más.

  * Lo siento.
  * Mercedes…
  * Shh…- pidió y levantó os ojos hacia ella con una sonrisa incluida – te amo.




End file.
